The Selfish and The Greedy in Florida
by ruji
Summary: After a year of juggling a long-distance relationship, Fuji decides to collide into Tezuka's life.　【TezukaFuji. M/M.】


Disclaimer: All the characters mentioned belong to Konomi Takeshi-sensei.

Notes: This is a sequel to _The Selfish and The Greedy_ and _Settling Scores_.

* * *

.

 **T'was an unsnowy Christmas**

'

 _~ Sleigh bells ring_

 _Are you listening_

 _In the lane_

 _Snow is glistening_

 _A beautiful sight,_

 _We're happy tonight_

 _Walking in a winter wonderland ~_

.

"I can't believe it's not snowing. Isn't it supposed to be a winter wonderland?"

"Not in Bradenton, apparently," Tezuka murmured sleepily as he rolled over onto his side, eyes squinting as sunlight spilled into the room from where Fuji was standing by the window, gloriously naked.

.

* * *

'

Tezuka had intended to spend this year's Christmas getting some well-deserved rest, catching up on a few books while trying to tune out the Christmas cheer echoing through the hallways, just like how he had spent the holidays for the past couple of years. Christmas was about the only time of the year in which he took a solid week's break, though mostly because his coach and manager were taking time off to spend the festive season with their families.

His reading plans, unfortunately, or not, were thrown out of the window when Fuji appeared on his doorstep on the night of Christmas Eve, a large travel luggage in one hand, and plastic bags in his other hand that suggested that he just raided the nearby supermarket on his way here.

Tezuka really should have realised something was off when Fuji didn't respond to the text he sent to Fuji the night before, but he simply brushed away the nagging thought, reasoning that Fuji was probably busy with the end-of-year gatherings that were a Japanese social convention.

'I brought you a Japanese Christmas' was Fuji's answer to Tezuka's question of 'what are you doing here?', handing Tezuka the plastic bags that mainly contained booze, fried chicken, condoms, and more booze. Tezuka's plans for Christmas involved none of those items, but the prospect of having Fuji by his side was a surprise he welcomed. They hadn't been able to spend time together since their last meeting at Wimbledon, five months ago, Fuji having been unable to come to watch him play at the US Open due to work commitments.

Fuji merely stood on his toes to give Tezuka a quick kiss, and invited himself in, leaving Tezuka staring wordlessly as he parked his luggage next to the shoe rack and toed off his shoes as if he had just come home.

Fuji had never been to Tezuka's apartment in Florida before.

It was odd how Fuji looked like he belonged there on the right side of his sofa (Tezuka sits on the left side despite usually having the whole sofa to himself), and even stranger how his cold, minimalistic apartment instantly felt brighter and cosier with the simple addition of Fuji's presence. Watching Fuji gobble down piece after piece of fried chicken, the long flight and unappetizing in-flight food resulted in an immensely hungry Fuji, was unexpectedly enjoyable.

The warm, comforting atmosphere started to take a turn after Fuji opened the second bottle of wine and insisted that they danced to the Christmas carols playing on the radio. Kisses followed, and clothes were strewn as they clumsily tumbled into bed. The condoms Fuji brought came in handy, albeit needing Tezuka to make a dash for them, half-naked, across the living room.

Tezuka couldn't quite remember the details of what happened after that, though he was given a not-so-gentle reminder of what alcohol does to Fuji that he would probably clearly remember for the rest of his life.

He wasn't even sure when he dozed off, but when he regained consciousness at around 3 a.m., he was greeted with the sight of Fuji riding him, an empty wine bottle lying on the unoccupied side of the bed.

"Jet lag, can't sleep," Fuji said with a giddy smile, licked his wine-stained lips, then rolled his hips in a way that shook the sleep out of Tezuka in a heartbeat.

When Tezuka woke up again, it was slightly past 7, the radio still playing Christmas carols. He briefly wondered if last night had been a very, very vivid dream, but Fuji was there, staring out of the window in his bedroom.

.

* * *

'

"Come back to bed, you'll catch a cold."

Fuji turned around and smiled at him. Spokes of sunlight enveloped Fuji's silhouette, making him look like a Christmas angel that just came through the window.

Fuji crawled under the blanket and snuggled up to Tezuka, a small yawn finally passing his lips. Tezuka wrapped his arms around Fuji and closed his eyes, the exhaustion from last night's trysts lulling him back to sleep effortlessly.

"I quit my job."

Tezuka's brows furrowed, and he contemplated on whether he should open his eyes.

"What are your plans?" Tezuka asked, deciding to keep his eyes closed.

"I applied for a course at a design college, here, in Florida. Hopefully, I'll be accepted."

Tezuka's eyes shot open, and he looked down at the mop of honey brown hair tucked under his chin. Fuji tilted his head up to meet Tezuka's gaze, cerulean eyes looking hopeful and happy, but somewhat scared.

When Fuji had requested him to take _him_ along, almost a year ago, Tezuka didn't think Fuji actually meant it literally.

Tezuka simply tightened his hold on Fuji, and he felt Fuji relax into his embrace, entangling their legs under the sheets.

"We'll look for a new place next week," he said softly, eyes sliding close again, burying his nose into Fuji's hair.

Fuji didn't say anything, but he could feel Fuji's smile against his chest.

.

 _~ Through the years we all will be together_

 _If the fates allow_

 _So hang a shining star upon the highest bough_

 _And have yourself a merry little Christmas now ~_

.

.

* * *

 _A quick one, written on Christmas day. Merry Christmas, folks!_

 _This brings us one step closer to the Tezuka-Atobe showdown! Rating will skyrocket in subsequent chapters... which I have yet to plan for ^^; I'm working on another new series, so that will be prioritized. This story will get new chapters as and when inspiration hits._

 _Thanks for reading/reviewing!_


End file.
